Helpless Boyfriend
by haneulch
Summary: Ketika Kagami menunggu Aomine untuk bermain basket bersama namun lelaki itu tak kunjung datang juga dan akhirnya ia dikabari bahwa Aomine sedang sakit. / Cerita dimana Aomine sakit dan masih menggoda dan bermanja-manja pada Kagami. [Kagami/Aomine, oneshot] [hati-hati crack!fic]


_Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only own my plot._

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00. Cuaca hangat kota Tokyo menyelimuti tubuh seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi 190cm dengan rambut merah dan hitam. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir lapangan basket umum. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah bola berwarna jingga sedangkan tangan kanannya terangkat memegang sebuah ponsel.

Dahinya berkerut setiap angka yang tertera pada waktu ponselnya berganti. Sudah berjam-jam dari waktu perjanjian orang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang juga.

Pada akhirnya, kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia segera berdiri, menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, dan berjalan keluar dari lapangan basket tersebut. Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar pagar, ponselnya bergetar dan memainkan alunan musik beat.

Lelaki itu merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya dan melihat keteragan nama yang ada pada layar ponselnya.

 _'_ _Unknown number?'_

Dahinya kembali berkerut. Lalu dengan pemikiran matang ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Uhm… moshi-moshi?"

" _Moshi-moshi? Ah~ Kagamin?"_

 _'_ _Kagamin?'_ pikir lelaki itu sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menarik ponsel dari telinganya, matanya menatapi layar ponsel tersebut dalam beberapa detik lalu kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Kagamin? Maaf, ini siapa?"

 _"_ _Ano… aku Momoi Satsuki."_

"Momoi? Ah, souka… dari mana kau mendapat nomorku? Dan kenapa kau menelponku?" Kagami kembali melangkah menuju sisi pagar dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke pagar besi itu.

 _"_ _Rahasia! Tehee~ Ah! Begini Kagamin… pagi ini seharusnya bermain basket bersama Dai-chan kan?"_

 _'_ _Dai-chan? Aomine?'_ Mendengar itu Kagami sontak membalas, "ya, dimana pengecut itu sekarang Momoi? Apakah ia takut kalah padaku jadi ia kabur heh?" Kagami tidak menyadari bibirnya melengkung kecil, membentuk sebuah smirk yang biasanya sering Aomine gunakan kepadanya.

 _"_ _Ia… sedang sakit…"_

Suara Momoi kini terdengar memelan. Kagami terdiam sebentar lalu membalas, "huh? Sakit? Jadi dia bisa sakit juga?"

Terdengar suara Momoi tertawa dibalik ponselnya. Kagami mengaku bahwa perempuan itu memiliki suara yang cukup menyegarkan (walaupun terkadang mengesalkan karena ia suka berteriak cempreng yang membuat telinga Kagami sakit) jadi ia tersenyum.

 _"_ _Ayolah Kagamin, kau tidak perlu sejahat itu haha. Tadi pagi aku datang ke rumah Dai-chan untuk mengechecknya. Namun begitu ia membuka pintu, wajahnya tampak pucat namun memerah. Matanya juga cukup merah dan sayu. Nafasnya saja bahkan lebih berat dari apapun. Jadi kucoba sentuh keningnya dan… panas! Bahkan ia sempat terbatuk berat sampai ia tak sanggup berdiri. Saat aku mengunjunginya, ia sudah memakai t-shirt dan celana basketnya jadi aku tahu langsung bahwa Dai-chan ada janji untuk bermain basket denganmu. Karena keadaannya buruk kusuruh Dai-chan untuk istirahat namun ia bersikeras untuk bermain denganmu."_ Momoi berhenti berbicara sebentar.

"Lalu?"

 _"_ _Kami bertengkar. Tapi itu tak masalah karena Dai-chan pada akhirnya mengalah dan beristirahat. Namun aku ragu, Kagamin. Kupikir ia tidak akan benar-benar istirahat. Jadi, bisakah kau melihat kondisinya?"_

"Hah? Bukan kah kau bisa? Lagipula kau dan Aomine kan tetanggaan. Lalu, bukankah ada orang tua Aomine juga?"

 _"_ _Justru itu Kagamin. Orang tua Aomine sedang berada di luar kota mengurusi pekerjaan mereka sedangkan aku sibuk mengurusi hal pribadiku."_

Kagami menghela nafas. "Baiklah, dimana alamat rumahnya? Biar aku menjenguknya."

 _"_ _Yatta! Rumahnya di….."_

* * *

Kagami menatapi sebuah rumah bergaya modern di depannya. Dari panjangnya, terlihat rumah itu cukup besar. Matanya lalu turun menuju pagar besi berwarna hitam yang menutupi jalurnya menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut. Di sebelah pagar ada sebuah lempengan besi tertuliskan huruf kanji Aomine yang membuat Kagami makin yakin itu adalah rumah Aomine Daiki, rival sejatinya (dan itu membuat ia makin ragu juga bahwa itu adalah rumah Aomine).

Sebelumnya, Momoi bilang jika ia sudah berada di depan rumah Aomine, masuk aja lalu ketuk pintu utamanya dan sang pemilik rumah akan membukakan pintunya.

Kagami mengikuti instruksi Momoi tersebut dan benar, setelah Kagami mengetuk pintunya sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu untuknya. Begitu pintu terbuka dan pemilik rumah melihat wajah tamunya, ia terkejut. "Bakagami? Sedang apa kau disini?!" suara Aomine Daiki terdengar serak dan parau. Kagami menaikkan salah satu alis bercabangnya lalu tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau terlalu kasar pada seorang tamu, Ahomine."

Aomine menatap Kagami tajam, "cepat masuk atau—uhuk" perkataannya terpotong oleh batuk yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tenggorokannya. Aomine membungkuk sedikit lalu menutup mulutnya. "Kau bisa sakit, heh?" terdengar suara Kagami yang mengejek namun juga…. Prihatin.

"Sial." Lelaki berambut navy-blue itu mengutuk. Ia membiarkan Kagami masuk ke rumahnya dan melihat-lihat isi rumahnya. Kagami sempat mengucapkan rasa kagumnya terhadap rumah tersebut karena 'wah, ternyata kau orang kaya, Ahomine' ada pada otaknya. Aomine menutup pintu utama lalu bergerak mendekati Kagami, dalam kegiatan itu ia masih terbatuk.

Kelopak kedua mata Aomine terasa semakin berat. Tubuhnya juga terasa makin panas. Ia berjalan mendekati Kagami setelah selesai menutup pintu namun begitu dua langkah lagi berada di samping Kagami. Pandangannya buram dan gulap gelita. Sebelum sepenuhnya gelap, ia sempat memanggil nama Kagami.

"Ka…gami…"

Kagami di sisi lain yang mendengar namanya disebut segera memutarkan badannya ke asal suara. Pas sekali ia membalikan badan, tubuh Aomine jatuh padanya dan Kagami dengan cekatan menangkapnya. Ia menyadari bahwa lelaki yang lebih muda darinya 29 hari itu pingsan dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Bola basketnya –yang ia pegang- pun memantul menjauhinya.

"Whoa! Aomine! Bangun!"

Kagami menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan namun tidak ada reaksi. Tangannya ditaruh pada kening Aomine dan merasakan bahwa suhu tubuh Aomine sangatlah panas. Bahkan lelaki itu berkeringat banyak hingga t-shirtnya kini melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Dasar bodoh tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan diri sendiri," Kagami mendecak sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai mengangkat tubuh Aomine dengan gaya para pengantin wanita yang diangkat oleh pengantin prianya. Sialnya, Aomine lebih berat dari Kagami jadi mau tidak mau Kagami harus menahan beban lelaki berambut navy-blue itu.

Ia membawa tubuh Aomine menuju kamarnya (untungnya kamar Aomine gampang diketahui) dan menaruhnya ke atas ranjang. Ditariknya selimut berwarna abu gelap menuju lehernya hingga menutupi bahu sampai kaki Aomine. Kagami berjalan menuju lemari Aomine dan mencari sebuah handuk kecil untuk dibasahi dengan air dingin. Begitu sudah dibasahi, ia segera menempelkan handuk itu di kening Aomine dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika berada di dapur adalah memeriksa isi kulkas milik Aomine.

Ia terkejut (lebih tepatnya setengah terkejut dan setengah tidak terkejut) begitu melihat isi kulkas Aomine kosong melompong. Paling hanya ada satu buah apel fuji segar dan satu botol sake. Tunggu, bagaimana Aomine bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan ini?!

Kagami memijat keningnya yang perlahan mulai pusing. Aomine benar-benar seseroang yang careless. Ia berpikir mungkin Aomine lebih sering memesan makanan di luar daripada membuatnya sendiri. Mungkin ia tidak menyadari bahayanya membeli makanan di luar daripada membuat sendiri.

Lalu Kagami memeriksa isi freezernya. Untungnya ada satu buah ayam utuh yang bisa Kagami masak. Kemudian ia memeriksa stok beras dan beberapa bumbu dasar seperti garam, gula, dan merica. Keberuntungan ada padanya karena stok beras masih banyak, garam juga banyak begitu pula dengan gula dan merica.

Dengan begitu Kagami pun berpikir akan membuatkan Aomine sebuah bubur dengan kaldu ayam dan irisan daging ayam yang lembut.

Kenapa bubur? Karena itu adalah masakan yang mudah (dan bisa dimasak dari stok bahan masakan yang ada di dapur Aomine) dan juga bubur adalah makanan yang cocok untuk orang sakit.

Dan juga bubur bisa dihangatkan dan masih enak jika Aomine sadarnya masih lama.

Akhirnya Kagami memakai apron yang ada dan mulai mencuci beras yang sudah diukur porsinya dan merebusnya. Lalu ia membuat kaldu dengan merebus daging ayam bersama tulangnya. Ia memasaknya dengan hati-hati dan cermat agar bubur dengan irisan ayam itu bisa dimakan oleh orang yang sedang sakit.

Setidaknya kegiatan ini membahagiakan sedikit hatinya yang kesal akibat Aomine tidak kunjung datang ke lapangan basket umum itu.

* * *

Aomine membuka kedua kelopak matanya begitu ia merasakan setitik cahaya menusuk matanya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tangannya meraih handuk yang ada di keningnya ketika ia merasakan ada suatu benda di keningnya itu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya menuju meja kecil yang ada di sebelah kasurnya, disana terdapat sebuah gelas berisi air untuk diminum dan beberapa tablet obat. Aomine bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan terhuyung-huyung menuju posisi duduk dimana kakinya menyentuh lantai. Tangannya meraih tablet obatnya dan gelas tersebut lalu meneguknya cepat.

"…..Kagami?" ia memanggil nama itu lagi. Ia ingat sekali bahwa sebelumnya ia demam tinggi dan jatuh pingsan pada pelukan Kagami. Hal itu membuat pipi Aomine memerah dan telapak tangannya menepuk wajahnya.

Ia mencoba memanggil Kagami lagi, namun suaranya terlalu serak dan lemah sehingga suaranya terdengar pelan. Pada akhirnya ia mencoba berdiri (walaupun berat rasanya) dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Kakinya melangkah berat menuju ruang keluarga dimana sebelumnya ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara TV menyala. Begitu di ruang keluarga, ia melihat Kagami memeluk sebuah bantal sofa dengan tangan kanan memegang remote TV. "Kagami?" Aomine memanggilnya lagi yang membuat Kagami melepaskan pandangannya menuju Aomine.

Kagami berdiri, berjalan menuju Aomine. "Kau sudah bangun… eum, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya canggung sambil merangkul Aomine. Membawa lelaki yang baru saja bangun itu menuju sofa dan membantunya duduk. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Aomine.

Aomine menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kagami. Jari-jari tangannya diam-diam bertautan dengan jari-jari tangan Kagami. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Aomine pelan. "Enam jam, tidak begitu lama," jawab sang pemilik rambut merah-hitam sambil mengelus telapak tangan Aomine yang basah akan keringat.

Mata Aomine kini menatap layar TV di depannya. Ternyata dari tadi Kagami menonton sebuah acara pertandingan basket. Sayangnya bagi Aomine acara itu tidak menarik karena kedua team lawan lemah jika melawannya jadi ia menarik pandangannya menuju wajah Kagami yang kini mata Kagami mengarah padanya.

"Kau lapar? Jika kau lapar akan kuambilkan makanan untukmu. Namun lebih baik kau mandi dan ganti baju dahulu. Lihatlah, dirimu sangat basah, penuh dengan keringat."

"Heh, kalau gitu mandiin plus gantiin." ucap Aomine manja dan mengkode namun dengan nada beratnya secara tiba-tiba.

Kagami membeku di tempatnya namun kemudian, "DASAR MESUM!" Kagami mendorong Aomine secara reflex membuat sang pemilik surai navy-blue terbaring di atas sofa dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan mata sayu.

Kagami menelan ludahnya. Matanya turun menuju tubuh Aomine yang lekukannya makin terlihat akibat dari t-shirt yang Aomine gunakan basah. Menampilkan kedua nipples Aomine sedikit terbentuk pada permukaan t-shirtnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau buka bajuku dan bantu aku untuk mandi?"

Mendengar Aomine bertanya seperti itu dengan nada suaranya yang berat dan husky, wajah Kagami memerah seperti rambutnya. Akhirnya Kagami berdiri dan meninggalkan Aomine menuju dapur.

"AHOMINE MESUM!"

The End.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

I.

"A-ah~ yeah~ t-that's the spot K-Kagami~" Aomine memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah nikmat.

Wajah Kagami semakin memerah mendengar desahan Aomine yang baginya seksi. Ia pun mencengkram bahu Aomine.

"Hmmh…. A-Ah~!"

Makin lama wajah Kagami merahnya benar-benar merah.

"K-Kagamiii.. harder please… aahh"

"nghh... s-sabar"

"Ka-Kagami~~ aaahhh~ dorongn-nya kerasan d-dikit donghh"

"..."

"Kaga-aah-"

"KAMPRET LU UDAH KEK JANGAN NGEDESAH. ORANG CUMAN DILAP PUNGGUNGNYA BIAR NGGA JAMURAN AKIBAT KERINGAT SAMPE SEGITUNYA!"

Akhirnya dengan tidak sabaran Kagami meluapkan emosinya dengan melakukan meteor jam dengan handuk basah yang tadi ia pegang ke muka Aomine.

II.

Kagami kembali menuju Aomine dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk besar berisi bubur dan kaldu beserta potongan daging ayam yang lembut dan hangat. "Makanlah," Kagami menyodorkan mangkok itu begitupula dengan sendoknya ke Aomine.

Aomine mengambilnya dari tangan Kagami. Namun bukannya dimakan, ia malah menatapi isi makanan tersebut layaknya seperti ada sesuatu pada makanan itu.

"Oi, Aomine, kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Aomine masih terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Oi Ao—"

"Suapin." Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Kagami menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Suapin aku." Aomine mengulang ucapannya.

Kagami mengkerutkan keningnya. Lalu ia mengikuti apa yang Aomine minta, suapin. Ia mengambil sendok, mengambil sebagian bubur dan daging ayamnya lalu membawanya ke depan bibir Aomine dengan tangan kirinya memegang wajah Aomine.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Kagami sambil menatap kedua bola mata Aomine.

"Bukan suapin pake sendok maksudku."

"Hah?"

"Suapin pake mulut. Dari mulut ke mulut."

"…" Seketika dunia Kagami menjadi gelap gulita. Rasanya…. Ingin sekali ia melempar lelaki di depannya ini menuju ring basket. Sayangnya ia sudah mencintai lelaki di depannya sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Dengan terpaksa Kagami memasukan bubur yang ada di sendok ke mulutnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Aomine. Permukaan kulit bibir Aomine masih terasa hangat akibat demam yang ia dapatkan, namun rasanya setelah itu berubah ketika Aomine membuka bibirnya begitu pula dengan Kagami yang dengan perlahan mendorong bubur yang ada di mulutnya menuju mulut Aomine.

Aomine yang menerima bubur itu segera menelannya. Lidahnya terulur menuju dalam mulut Kagami, menjilati sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di dalam mulut lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sesekali ia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kagami dan menghisapnya. Hal itu membuat Kagami mengerang pelan.

Setelah yakin bersih, Aomine melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menyeka bibirnya dengan lidahnya lalu tersenyum puas. Mata menatap tajam Kagami yang memerah.

"Boleh juga rasa _nya_."

* * *

 _A/N :_ _hai! Tolong jangan hajar saya karena fic Kagami/Aomine ini kacau+epilogue pertama ambigu parah :"D ngga tau kenapa tiba-tiba kepingin nulis fic yang isinya relationship Aomine sama Kagami. Dan... ini mungkin lebih ke Kaga/Ao daripada Ao/Kaga? yah setidaknya kalian bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana kalau Aomine manja-manja sama Kagami itu udah mengarah rated 18+++ ya wwww_

 _oke sekian dari Haneul, ppyong~!_

 ** _Kamiya Chizuru :_** _Aomine manja itu gemesin tingkat dewa w)d_

 _selamat la kau tak salah paham, itu artinya otakmu masih bersih dari godaan duo idiot ini :'D_

 _makasih udah rela dateng baca fic gaje ini bahkan sampai ngasih review xD *kasih oleh-oleh boxer Aomine* /?_


End file.
